


Agreeable

by dragongoats



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the holodeck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seven of Nine finally bests Captain Janeway in a 'friendly' match of Velocity in the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreeable

The phaser hits the highspeed disc and shatters. 

Janeway throws up her hands in exaggerated defeat, breathing hard, already moving to grab her towel. "Well done, Seven."

Seven observes her as she moves, an eyebrow raising as it so often does when her wry humour surfaces. "Is this the point where I should gloat? I have often observed—"

Janeway cuts her off with an abruptly raised hand, her voice curt. "A simple, good game will suffice, Seven." She had not anticipated losing this match— her mind distracted, running through the events of the match which lead to such a loss— and as such, she almost completely missed Seven's subtle humour. 

Janeway turned to face Seven as her mind caught up to the humour behind the words as she noticed the small smirk on Seven's face.

She was intrigued. 

"Was that... a smile, Seven?" Janeway paused to take in the rare moment, her head— slightly cocked in curiosity and playfulness, her voice— amused, excited, almost smug, in mock surprise.

When Seven doesn't respond and just stands there— hands clasped in front of her, in perfect military form— Janeway speaks again, smiling, stepping closer. "You are just full of surprises today, Seven."

Seven almost flinches, skin tingling. Janeway's voice is full of warmth, familiarity, and passion— it reaches somewhere deep within her, as it so often does. It continues to be a curious— yet welcome— feeling. 

She pauses to consider her words carefully. "I... will admit to feeling a certain amount of... pleasure at this success."

Janeway hums, her response one of agreement, amusement. As evident in her low, confident voice. "Is that all?" 

Seven had long ago learned that such statements did not require a direct response. They had navigated this banter before— many times— the playful teasing, they both found it a rather enjoyable dance. 

 

Seven flushes at the memory of past encounters, of anticipation for this one. Her body reacting to Janeway's increasing closeness, with each step, both accepting the shift into intimacy.

"And.. this is agreeable" Seven adds, quietly under her breath.

Janeway lets out a sigh, a laugh, looking up at Seven with a warm smile, face open and relaxed. Her expression is disrupted only briefly— in surprise — when Seven wraps her arm around Janeway's back and gently pulls her closer.

"And this?" Janeway can't help but ask, savouring the moment, her voice husky and tinged with that familiar assured playfulness.

"Agreeable." Seven repeats, her soft, warm lips pressing gently against Janeway's. 

They both let out a gentle sigh, letting themselves savour the fleeting moment, prolonging the kiss. They allow themselves to feel the beginnings of those familiar waves of pleasure and heat that could so easily spiral into more— an entirely dangerous notion to even entertain due to their location and the very real possibility that the 'helpful' computer may alert the Captain to her duties at any moment.

"We should..." Janeway reluctantly breaks the kiss, forcing her mind to focus back on reality, lips still lingering temptingly close to Seven's.

"We should." Seven agrees, quietly. Her eyes following Janeway as she steps away and straightens her clothing, hair. Her face, pleasantly flushed, looking over to Seven several times all the while, trying and failing to hide an almost shy smile— very unlike the professional Captain that Seven so often saw.

She has come to the realization that she likes that she has this effect on her. It warms her to her very core.

 

Janeway turns to face Seven at the exit doorway, pausing. Her posture and voice gaining more of her familiar confidence and authority. Her request is honest, hopeful, confident. "Come to my quarters tonight."

Seven of Nine blinks several times, a feeling of momentary surprise stunning her. She captures that warm gaze of Janeways and feels that anticipation and excitement once more— that smile threatening to return— a reaction that is beginning to feel natural and welcomed.

She nods. "That is.. agreeable."


End file.
